User blog:Dettles/The First Generation Part 1
Our story begins 54 years ago. Back then the marines stood for justice. But the world was changing. East Blue, at the marine base in Shells Town: Fight fight fight, shouted the new recruits of men who had just arrived days earlier, dashing over Captain Gran Espada Alday, head of the base. Breaking through the crowd surrounding the fight he gets to the middle and yells “what the hell is going on!” Standing right in front of him are thirty veteran soldiers laying on the ground. Repeating “What the hell is going on?!” turning around a young recruit answered “They started it; they tried to get me to do grunt work”. Captain Alday grab to recruit and yelled “Who the hell are you?” The recruit answered the names Garp. West Blue, Ohara: Professor we found something. A group of archaeologists drag in a large stone with strange writing on it. The professor looked at it, turning around he says to hide it and put it with the others, and make sure no one sees them. Just outside the tree is a mother playing with her baby son, the mother lets go of the baby and the baby quickly waddles to the tree. The mother grabs the baby and says “Oh Clover don’t run off like that”. In another country some ways away two soldiers are sitting down to enjoy their lunch’s behinds them in a new recruit who asks to sit with them. One of the soldiers says “Hey newbie did I ever tell you about my old captain?” the recruit shakes his head no. Smiling the soldiers start “The old boss was of the battle convoy he was strong but kind and he really cared for this kingdom” The recruit starry eyed asked “what was his name?” the soldiers said “Brook”. North Blue, The outskirts of a town: It was cold and rainy; Getting pushed out of a restaurant a young woman and her two small children land on the ground. The men who pushed them out said “Noland was a lying piece of thrash” and went back inside, the woman got up held her two children and say “Always remember this no matter what anyone says remember that your ancestor was no liar”, and walked away. South Blue on an island: Thief quickly he just robbed me. (Sorry could not find anything from the south blue) The Grand Line, Little Garden: The fight continues between Dorry and Brogy. The Grand Line, Drum Island: Dr. Kureha, come quickly my child a man shouted franticly. In the man’s house laid a sick and bed ridden child, Dr. Kureha barged in and asked “What you want to know my youthful secrets”. The man quickly said to focus and help his child. Looking at the man Kureha said “I’m 97, but don’t look a day over 40.” In shook the man stood still and did nothing, Kureha in a flash stabbed a needle into the child’s arm. The man turned around and saw the needle. Dr. Kureha then walked to the door and said “Your child will be healthy in about a week, try to get some rest.” The man grabbed and hugged the child screaming “Thank You”, The doctor paused just outside the house and gave a faint smile. And went on her way home. Grand Line, Jaya: The newly built town of Mock Town founded by pirates looking to spend their plunder was thriving with more pirates coming every day. The pub was busy and packed. Just then guns shoot, from the streets right outside, rushing to see the patrons saw and fight breaking out. The two men in the middle were Billy (Mad Fist) Monk bounty 47 million berries and John (Crazy Sword) Wimund bounty 59 million berries. The two started fighting over a shady spot under a tree. Their crews gathered around cheering them on, quickly the townsfolk started cheering too. This started the tradition over fighting in Mock Town. Grand Line, Sky Island Skypiea: Fighting continued one Skypiea over the holy land as it did for the last 350 years. The shandian’s were out manned but continued to fight to get their land back and ring the bell just once more. Grand Line, Sabaody Archipelago: I have 100 do I hear 110 I see 110 do I hear 120. Yes, sold for 120,000 berries and for that you get this wonderful Slave. All seems well at the human auction house. Grand Line, Mariejois: Dinner time at the castle of the World Nobles. There the nobles were living life as they saw fit. The nobles eating only the finest food wearing their bubble helmets without a care in the world. Category:Blog posts